the_country_bears_fanfic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Beary Henry Taylor - Beary Barrington
Beary Henry Taylor [also known as Beary Barrington] is the main character in the fanfiction series and movie it is based on. When he was born, his parents, Henry Dixon Taylor and Helen Terrae Hathworth Taylor took him into hiding due to threats against his life. Sadly, three years later, Helen was murdered and Beary was left on his own. His father had not been able to locate him. Beary was then adopted by a loving human family, the Barringtons. Allison, Norbert, and Dex. He spent the next seven years with them before going on a journey that would change his life forever: Finding out who he was and meeting the Country Bears. Early Life When Henry and Helen Taylor learned they were having a child, they were both excited and terrified. A threat had been made against them. So Helen took her unborn child and ran. Beary Taylor was born in Iowa City, Iowa, as an attempt of hiding his birth. Do to this, a birth certificate never existed. A week later his mother returned with him to Tennessee, and hid just outside of Pendleton home in Salza Forest. She raised Beary there with the help of Henry, who was able to visit from time to time, always being extra careful that he wasn't followed. A few times, the family ventured out in order to introduce Beary to his grandparents. As Beary grew up in the cabin, isolated from the world, his parents did their best to provide for them. His father was unable to purchase any toys for him from stores, nor any baby supplies, so when he would visit, he would bring fresh cloth diapers. He also brought band memorabilia for his son to play with. This included stuffed plush versions of the Bears, ''music, and notebooks. Helen Taylor was killed by the very threat that had stalked them when Beary was just three years of age. Henry was not there when she died. Adoption: Life with the Barringtons After his mother's death, Beary wandered the forest alone, lost and afraid. A few times, he ventured back to his mother's side by the river, still trying to wake her. Eventually, he was found by forest rangers. One of the rangers contacted a friend and asked her to take in the little bear cub until his father could be found. The Barringtons took him in, and later adopted him when given the OK by the police after his father wasn't found. They raised him as their son, and had quite a bit of trouble raising him with their human son, Dexter. Dex did not like his new brother from the very start, always being jealous of the love he got from Allison and Norbert. The human parents soon learned the trouble of raising a bear cub. The claws, accidental scratches, and the piles of shedded fur created quite a mess. Beary was quickly found to have a talent for drawing, and was far more advanced in it than he should have been at such a young age. Some of the pictures he drew were so troubling that his adopted parents spent a small fortune on therapy. Eventually, Beary stopped drawing the terrible pictures. One other thing Beary was known for was his love of ''The Country Bears. Almost every assignment he turned in for school included the band in some way. Finding the Band When Beary turned 10, his fifteen-year-old brother, Dex, started teasing him mercilessly, telling him that he was just a glorified pet for the family. Eventually, this led up to Beary realizing that he doesn't look like the rest of his human family, something he hadn't noticed before. In late June, after confronting his parents and outright asking them if he was adopted - which they denied - Beary ran away. He left a note saying he was going to find his destiny. The first place he started was Country Bear Hall. His father had told him that differences lead everyone to their purposes. Upon arriving at Country Bear Hall, Beary learns from the property caretaker Big Al and The Country Bears' former manager Henry Taylor that Country Bear Hall is threatened with destruction by greedy banker Reed Thimple. After hearing of the many attempts to raise the money to save the Hall, Beary suggests holding a benefit concert and the two of them (Beary and Henry) set out to reunite the group with the band's bus driver and former drummer Roadie. They only have a month to find the band. They found Fred within the first three days, who was working as a Security Guard for a studio that did music video shoots. After that, with Fred's help, they located Zeb in a bar, heavy in debt. Thanks to Beary's optomism, and an insane amount of luck, Zeb won a duel with the bar's house band and was freed of his debt - he later returned to repay "Cha-Cha", the owner of the bar, the $500 he owed her. Next, after almost a week of searching, they found Tennessee O'Neal, who was now a successful marriage counselor, though some people would think see it that way, as he usually ends up bawling in every session. Tennessee tells them that he doesn't want to rejoin the band without Trixie, the she-bear who had left him years before. However, he does go with them, as he had a week vacation. To everyone's surprise, it was just another two days before Beary stumbled upon Trixie singing at a bar near the motel they were staying at. Trixie had been a bit cautious about rejoining the band, but she knew it was better than the current gig she had going on, picking up jobs wherever she could. Trixie ultimately decided to join them, if not for the money she needed, but in order to care for Beary, claiming he needed a motherly person around instead of a bunch of "cranky old bears". Two weeks later, they found Theodore Bedderhead. They learn from who they thought was a gardener - who turned out to be Elton John - that Ted was at a wedding. After getting directions from Mr. John, they set out to find this wedding. After the disastrous wedding reception that Ted was singing at, it took a few more days for them to convince him to come with them. Fred ended up knocking him out and dragging him onto the bus. The Country Bears learn that Ted had been doing weddings and birthday parties as he mentions that the gardener they met was actually Elton John and that he rented a room over Elton John's garage. Later, after a confrontation between the band members, Zeb claims Ted to be the reason for the breakup, but Ted claims he held them together and no one was grateful, as the other members were all busy drinking honey (Zeb), blubbering (Tennessee), and staring into space (Fred). Beary reminds them that they claimed each other to be family, but Ted claims it to be meaningless publicity. He even yelled at him. Beary realizes the real meaning of family and returns home. Beary wasn't sure what made them change their minds, but the band came to collect him after he got home. Ted came up to his room and apologized for his behavior. After a quick chase in order to find the band, which had disappeared because of Reed kidnapping them, they made their way back to Pendleton, an hour away. When they got to Country Bear Hall, they find out that Reed Thimple has paid Rip Holland - whom Henry had contacted earlier - not to promote the show, so the concert appears to be headed for failure. Rip even explains his reasons involving business with him ending with the fact that some of it was Reed Thimple's idea. As the other Country Bears restrain Henry from attacking Rip and Reed, Big Al arrives and asks if The Country Bears are doing their show tonight. When Fred states that nobody showed up, Big Al reveals that everyone was just out in the back field and that he didn't want anyone parking out on the front lawn. Big Al then opens the doors and a surge of people rush in as Reed Thimple is flushed out vowing to The Country Bears that their feud isn't over. The money raised from the concert is revealed to be not enough to save the Hall, however, and it is only because of a last minute donation from Beary - the amount being almost $100 that he had raised from his allowance - that the Hall is saved. The Country Bears perform with Beary as a junior member of the band. The group performs their song "Straight to the Heart of Love" as the rest of the Barringtons and the audience watch the concert. The song was later revealed to be a tribute to the late Helen Taylor. Kidnapping and Coma One year after getting the band back together and struggling to keep them together - a few fights had arisen, as the band had not been together in almost ten years, and as such, tempers and accusations arose - Beary was going to go on a two month summer tour with the band, who had become a second family to him. However, just a few days prior to the tour, as Beary was walking home from his best friend Jewel's house, he was kidnapped. He doesn't remember much of the two weeks he spent in his captors' care. Upon escape, he was shot and almost killed. It was at that time he was found and rescued by Henry and two officers. Due to the "treatement" he had recieved at the hands of his captors - one was Reed Thimple, and the other Adam Jackson, the only known person responsible for Helen's death - Beary spent the next six months in a coma. Part of the reason was some type of poison had been injected into his system. When he awoke, early Christmas morning, he was found to be newly epilectic. Breeding Program At the age of twelve, just about a year after waking from the coma, on Trixie and Tennessee's kidnapping, Beary and his friend Jewel were kidnapped from their hotel. They spent the next nine months part of a breeding program run by a sadistic bear named Thrasher. They were cared for by Alakalei and Derek Claybourne. Dex and his fiance, Roxi, soon joined them, taken from a resturant while in the Witness Protection Program. Jewel became pregnant in December, and in April, they all hatched a plan to escape. Lei and Derek provided a distraction for the younger ones to leave. However, they couldn't get away fast enough, and Beary ended up providing another distraction so that Jewel, who was carrying his child [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6795042/1/Book-Two-Keeper-of-the-Stars Book Two ], his brother Dex and sister-in-law Roxi was also pregnant could get away. Little is known at this time what became of him. Category:The Taylor Family